Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communication systems. More specifically the present disclosure relates to methods and apparatus for minimizing power consumption in voice activated control by sensing user contact to activate voice control affected systems.
Background
Wireless communication devices have become smaller and more powerful as well as more capable. Increasingly users rely on wireless communication devices for mobile phone use as well as email and Internet access. At the same time, devices have become smaller in size. Devices such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and other similar devices provide reliable service with expanded coverage areas. Such devices may be referred to as mobile stations, stations, access terminals, user terminals, subscriber units, user equipments, and similar terms.
A wireless communication system may support communication for multiple wireless communication devices at the same time. In use, a wireless communication device may communicate with one or more base stations by transmissions on the uplink and downlink. Base stations may be referred to as access points, Node Bs, or other similar terms. The uplink or reverse link refers to the communication link from the wireless communication device to the base station, while the downlink or forward link refers to the communication from the base station to the wireless communication devices.
Wireless communication systems may be multiple access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources, such as bandwidth and transmit power. Examples of such multiple access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) systems, global system for mobile (GSM) communication systems, enhanced data rates for GSM evolution (EDGE) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Minimizing the power consumption of a mobile communication device is highly desirable. Voice activation and command is a feature with increasing popularity on mobile devices. Conventionally, at least part of the voice detection system may be running all the time. To conserve battery on a mobile device, it is desirable to turn off mobile device functions as much as possible. Existing solutions include manually pressing the power button, where a voice activation detection (VAD) module is running all the time, and a wake-up audio subsystem (LPASS) and application processor (AP) become active when needed.
There is a need, therefore, for an approach to activation of a voice control process that is disabled to conserve power when not needed, and activated with appropriate detection means when required.